


Partners In Crime

by Glowstickia



Series: Pnat One-Shots [10]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Another detention fic, but this time with Isabel and Johnny. Based off of an asked prompt: Leave a “Fight Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble out two characters fighting with/or against each other.





	

Isabel slumped in her chair, glaring dead ahead as Mr. Garcia flipped through his magazine. She huffed and crossed her arms. The Activity Club needed her, and yet here she was, in detention. She turned to her left as her eyes narrowed pointedly to the bane of her current existence, Johnny Jhonny.

_Johnny jumped on top of her, pulling her to the ground. The snake-like spirit hissed gleefully before zipping down the hallway. Its dull green spectral energy left wisps in the air as it left. Isabel shoved him off of her. “You let it get away!”_

_Johnny brushed himself off as he stood. “No I didn’. It went thattaway. We can catch it easy like pie.”_

Johnny’s hands were stuffed in his pockets as he balanced on the back two legs of his chair. His feet were on the table while two of his chair’s legs were in the air. He glanced over at Isabel. She growled quietly at him. He wiggled his eyebrows in response, as a quiet means to provoke her.

_She smacked him with her umbrella. “Spirits can phase through things. If it goes corporal, then it’ll wreck more than the spirits its devouring.”_

_Johnny’s right hand began glowing bright orange. “Just need ta punch it back to dead.”_

_Isabel rolled her eyes. “Spirits aren’t-” She gripped her umbrella tighter. Red spectral energy flared and curled around her. She turned away from him and started running down the hallway, following spectral trail. Johnny ran after, skidding down hallways until he caught up and pulled her down when they got close, again. She smacked him, again._

_They were pulled apart by Garcia’s looming figure. “Detention.” He whispered._

“No talking,” Mr. Garcia stated, looking up briefly from his magazine, “And Jhonny, legs down.” He said, while propping his own feet on his desk.

Johnny rolled his eyes, and complied, but kept his chair legs in the air. His knees pushed against the desk, keeping balance. Isabel felt the wicked urge to kick one of the chair legs, but decided against it. He was two seats over. Pulling it off without Garcia noticing was slim, especially when they both saw him down a mug of coffee before letting them into the classroom.

Isabel made a strangled groan as the back of her head hit the desk behind her. She needed to be out there, helping, but with her umbrella confiscated and in current lockdown, there was little she could do. A crumpled piece of paper rolled at her feet. She stared at it then looked over at Johnny, eyebrow raised. He stared ahead, still balancing on the back two legs of his chair. She kicked it back to her hand and pulled it under her desk. As quietly as she could, she uncrumpled the paper.

**_“i got dem keys for the break room when warden naps we riot”_ **

Isabel’s eyes immediately went back to Johnny. He grinned at her, pulled his hand out of his pocket and winked. She pulled out a pen from her jacket and quickly scribbled on the crumpled paper. “ ** _It will take too long. Did you forget the mug o coffee he just downed???_** ” She smushed the paper back into a ball dropped it gently to the ground and rolled it towards Johnny’s seat.

Johnny leaned forward, disrupting the balance. The front chair legs hit the ground with a thud. Garcia looked up for a brief moment, staring at both troublemakers before engrossing himself back in his magazine. He turned a page and adjusted himself in his seat. Johnny stretched his arms, leaned down, grabbed the paper and pulled it to under the desk. He opened it and smirked at the reply. Johnny turned to Isabel, completely smug. He raised his hand and started counting down from 5.

4…

3…

2…

Johnny pointed to Garcia. Isabel looked to the front of the classroom. Garcia was slumped in his chair, drooling. She blinked. She knew the science teacher was always half awake during class but… Johnny quietly pulled himself out of his chair and waved at Isabel to follow. She stole one last look at Garcia before silently moving herself towards the classroom door where Johnny was waiting. After a few minutes of making sure the hallways were clear and the door closed as quietly as possible, Johnny and Isabel were in front of the teacher’s lounge.

Johnny pulled out a key from his pocket. “We bustin’ in and out real quick,” he said, putting the key in the lock.

Isabel grasped the handle and stared at him. “Why did you stop me?”

“Yer stoppin’ me now. We’re sitting geese.”

“No, why did you stop me from attacking the spirit? I had it.”

Johnny stared at her hand on his, then back to her face. “I know I’mma new to this specter biz and I know it’s a pie walk for you-”

“But?”

“But that thingamawhatsit was playing with you. Stephan has a snake and the way it was movin’ looked a lot like it was gonna murds you.”

Isabel frowned. “You were gunho about punching it. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Johnny shrugged. “You smacked me with yer umbrella.” Isabel arched an eyebrow. “Well, and I knew it looked familiar, just didn’t know how.”

Isabel released his hand and stuffed hers in her jacket pockets. “So, partner, what do you suggest we do, since you know so much about snakes?”

Johnny grinned. “Go fer its nose and underbelly.”


End file.
